


Childish Yixing And His Unicorn

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, kid!Yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Papa, papa!" A small, nine-year-old child with the prettiest mono-dimple shouted. He stopped in front of an open stall, staring at the beauty that was in front of his sparkling eyes. "I want that!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Yixing And His Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: sassy little Xing-Xing, Minseok is super strong
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

"Papa, papa!" A small, nine-year-old child with the prettiest mono-dimple shouted. He stopped in front of an open stall, staring at the beauty that was in front of his sparkling eyes. "I want that!"  
  
"Yixing, slow down," huffed a slighter male with brown hair parted in the middle, jogging over to where the child was standing. "I don't want you getting lost again."  
  
Yixing clung to his father's jeans, pulling at it lightly as he toned down his yelling. "Sorry, papa. I won't do that again," he apologised, earning a small smile in acknowledgement from his father.  
  
"Now, what was it you wanted?" Minseok asked.  
  
Yixing pointed again, eyes wide and wanting. "That."  
  
Minseok looked above to see the biggest stuffed unicorn he'd ever seen. It was a fluffy white, the fur immaculate and pristine, with its mane and tail a pastel purple colour. The unicorn horn itself looked all sparkly and detailed. Even the stitching of the toy look seamless and perfect; Minseok wasn't even that fond of toys in general, but damn that was one flawless toy.  
  
"Sure, Xing," Minseok agreed readily, shaking out his limbs in preparation as he saw what game it was as he lined up.  
  
A tall, flashing high-striker.  
  
Someone in front of them suddenly snorted, startling the parent and child. "Please, kid. Your father won't be able to get that for you," a man smirked. He was a burly foreign man but was clearly fluent in Korean, and had a rough look about him. "Look at him, he's small and scrawny as hell. I could pick my teeth with his bones."  
  
The half Korean boy next to the foreign man, a little older than Yixing, stuck his tongue out at the dimpled child, nodding his head to agree with his father. "Yeah. My appa will definitely get the unicorn toy before you could even try. And you can't do anything about it."  
  
Yixing frowned at the other child, crossing his arms and huffing. "I don't believe you," he said, rolling his eyes. "My papa is strong."  
  
"I could snap your father's arm in half, kid," the man said snidely. His son laughed at his words, sending a mocking look at Yixing. "Or better yet, just push him with my little finger and topple him over."  
  
"Or- or even I could kick his butt!" The child added, getting a loud guffaw from the foreigner.  
  
Yixing scowled at the father and son. "Why you little poop-" He stepped forward to approach the older child, but was held back by his father's hand.  
  
Minseok gently pulled Yixing back, seemingly unaffected by the man's words, but his eyes glimmered dangerously. "Yixing, it's better not to respond to someone's unnecessary goading. It makes them look petty and stupid for trying." The man gave a nasty look at Minseok's words, but the male only ignored it and gestured to the game in front of them. "Oh, it's your turn now."  
  
The man grunted and stepped forward, a confident smirk on his face as he grabbed the light hammer he had exchanged for the price, swinging it around his hand. He planted his two feet solidly in ground, making a show of relaxing himself as he stood in front of the high-striker. He lifted the hammer and swung it down with a sharp swoop, hitting the pad with a loud smack echoing as it slapped down.  
  
The puck shot up the tower, but only reached three-quarters of the way up before falling down again. The foreign man huffed and grunted as he handed the games owner more money to try again. Yixing only sniggered secretly behind his papa's back while said man coolly watched the foreigner try another three times, always very closer but never enough to ring it.  
  
After several more times and a lot of money lost, foreigner growled but did as told as the owner politely asked him to let the other customers try before he went again. He shoved the hammer into Minseok's hands roughly before trudging to the back of the line with his whining son. Minseok himself was unfazed, simply stepping up to the tower and preparing himself as he handed the money over.  
  
Bending his knees and swinging his weighted arm, Minseok got himself familiar with the light weight before taking a deep breath and swinging the hammer around, slamming the pad heavily with a resounding thwack.  
  
The puck smoothly shot up the tower in lightning speed, hitting the bell so hard that it shot off the top in the process and landed near the foreign man's feet with a clatter.  
  
The games owner just stared at his broken tower as the other customers gaped at a proud-looking Minseok. Yixing cheered loudly and ran over to the games owner, who dazedly handed over the shiny, white unicorn to the gleeful child. The other customers, including the rude father and child, quickly left after that, all too embarrassed to try and put themselves forward after the shocking display.  
  
"Thank you so much papa!" Yixing yelled, reaching up to get a hug from his father. Minseok chuckled and complied, hauling his child up with the stuffed unicorn taking up a lot of space in his arms.  
  
"Oh Minnie!" An excited voice yelled, catching the duo's attention.   
  
"Appa!" Yixing greeted, waving from Minseok's hold. "Papa won me this unicorn!"  
  
Jongdae approached his husband and son and gave them both a kiss before a cheeky smile appeared on his face as he held up another stuffed animal, nearly as big as the unicorn in Yixing's hands. "Well, look what appa got you too!"  
  
Yixing's eyes brightened as he bounced in Minseok's arms. "A white alpaca!"  
  
Jongdae nodded. "Yup yup. And there's some more stuffed animals in the car; 5 big ones to be exact. But didn't you say you wanted to give this one to your Kris-hyung as a birthday present?"  
  
Yixing immediately flushed, much to his parents' amusement. "Appa!" He whinged, pouting at his father's teasing.  
  
"Don't be shy, Yixing," Minseok said fondly. "We all know how much you adore your Kris-hyung. I'm not so sure how your Uncle Tao and Uncle Sehun are going to take it, though. Especially your Uncle Tao; he's too protective over that boy." The two adults laughed as their son frowned adorably again.  
  
"Uncle Tao loves me," Yixing harrumphed, but snuggled into his papa nonetheless.   
  
"That he does," Jongdae agreed as he tucked the alpaca under his arm. "We should go home soon, so go toilet or whatever before that, Yixing. I'll meet you two at the car." He pressed a kiss on Minseok's lips briefly before walking ahead of the two, leaving them to lag behind.  
  
Minseok quickly decided that an apology was in order, and apologised to the games owner as he handed him some money to fix up the high-striker, which the man gladly received after complimenting the other for being the first to ever break his high-striker in the first place.   
  
As they walked back towards the car park, they passed the father and son from before, earning a look of disgust and jealousy respectively. The man sneered and rolled his eyes before stalking off to find another game, his son following behind in a sulky manner.   
  
The son turned around one last time to glare at Yixing, but the boy simply made a face and stuck his tongue out. "It's my unicorn now, poophead!" He words earned him a horrified look from the bratty child before he ran off to find his father in the crowd. Minseok snorted as he witnessed his son's childish actions, but let it slide just that once. After all, he was just as close to doing the same to the child's disrespectful father.  
  
As they finally made it back to their car, Minseok looked back at his son again, who seemed to be falling asleep in his arms now that the excitement had disappeared, leaving the child tired. Jongdae was leaning against the car door before he saw the two approaching and gently took Yixing into his arms to buckle him up in the car while Minseok pried the unicorn out of his hands. Yixing moaned softly, sleepy arms reaching for the stuffed animal before snuggling into it as it reached his small hands again. He made a soft noise of contentment as he slowly slumped to the side, breath slowing to a steady rhythm. Minseok felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a small smile, seeing Jongdae's own similar one.   
  
"Let's go home, Yixing." 


End file.
